Kenny Agostino
| birth_place = Morristown, New Jersey, USA | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 1 | weight_lb = 200 | position = Left Wing | shoots = Left | league = NHL | team = St. Louis Blues | former_teams = Calgary Flames | draft = 140th overall | draft_year = 2010 | draft_team = Pittsburgh Penguins | career_start = 2014 | career_end = }} Kenneth Tyler "Ken" Agostino (born April 30, 1992) is an American professional ice hockey player who currently plays for the St. Louis Blues of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was a fifth round selection, 140th overall, of the Pittsburgh Penguins at the 2010 NHL Entry Draft and was acquired by Calgary in the Jarome Iginla trade. Agostino played four seasons of college hockey for the Yale Bulldogs and was a member of the school's 2013 national championship winning team. Playing career A native of the Flanders, New Jersey section of Mount Olive Township, New Jersey, Agostino played high school hockey for Delbarton School, where he graduated as the school's all-time leading scorer with 261 points. He was named New Jersey High School Player of the Year by the Newark Star-Ledger in 2009 and 2010 and recorded 50 goals and 83 points in his senior year of 2009–10. The Pittsburgh Penguins selected Agostino with their fifth round pick, 140th overall, at the 2010 NHL Entry Draft. Agostino committed to play college hockey for the Yale Bulldogs, and on January 2, 2011, became only the third freshman in school history to record a hat-trick; he added two assists to his three goals in the game to tie a school record with five points by a freshman in a 10–3 victory over the Holy Cross Crusaders. After finishing with 25 points in 2010–11, Agostino improved to 34 points in his sophomore season of 2011–12. As a junior, he was Yale's leading scorer with 41 points in 37 games. As he prepared for the 2013 Frozen Four national championship tournament, the Penguins traded Agostino's NHL rights. Pittsburgh also sent Ben Hanowski and a first round draft pick to the Calgary Flames in exchange for Jarome Iginla on March 27, 2013. Yale reached the championship game and defeated Quinnipiac 4–0 to win the first NCAA team championship of any sport in the school's history. Agostino considered turning professional following the win, but opted to return for his senior season with the Bulldogs. He completed his final season, 2013–14, with 32 points in 32 games. Over his four-year college career, Agostino recorded 132 points in 134 games. He turned professional at the conclusion of Yale's season and signed a two-year contract with the Flames worth $900,000 per season. Agostino made his NHL debut on March 21, 2014, in a 6–5 loss to the Nashville Predators. His first goal came on April 4, against goaltender Roberto Luongo in a 2–1 victory over the Florida Panthers. On July 2, 2016, Agostino having left the Flames organization after not being tendered a qualifying offer, signed a one-year, two-way contract as a free agent with the St. Louis Blues. Career statistics Awards and Honors References External links * * * Category:Born in 1992 Category:Adirondack Flames players Category:American ice hockey players Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Chicago Wolves players Category:Delbarton School alumni Category:Pittsburgh Penguins draft picks Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Stockton Heat players Category:Yale Bulldogs alumni